One Week
by LondonFire
Summary: A fight between Inuyasha and Kagome goes on for a whole week. When the time comes to say sorry they let all loose. please read betta then summary. so yeah. oh and hi cindy.rated to be safe. I new don't wanna get all banned and stuff.Dat would be baaaaad.


A/N Yo peeps here I am wit anotha one shot. I do not own the song One Week. I am just really bored and decided to make a song fic so yeah. If you have this song listen to it while you read this. I freaking love that song. Freak Frak waha.

Disclaimer: I do not own the highly lovable crew of Inuyasha or the song by the Barenaked Ladies One week.

One Week

Its been one week since you looked at me

Cocked your head to one side and said "I'm angry"

Five days since you laughed at me saying

"Get that together, come back and see me"

Three days since the living room

I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you

It had been a whole week Inuyasha had gone without seeing Kagome's face. They fought, sure, but this was definitely their longest fight. A whole week Kagome had been in her time, and Inuyasha had not gone to apologize or to even explain his opinion. Normally he would have been there in the next day or two.

"I have never seen Kagome so mad or...hurt before. But why? Could it really have been my fault?" he thought to himself. He stared in the well, that he thought of as a curse and as a blessing. It took his Kagome away and then brought her back to him. He would neva admit it but it was definitely what he thought.

_'Of course it's your fault stupid you went to see the dirt head! That's why she looked so hurt. She loves you baka but she'd too afraid to admit it just like your too afraid to admit it to her and yourself. Plus she thinks if she tells you you won't return the feeling and run to kinky-hoe I mean Kikyo. You just too stubborn to admitt that it's your fault..'_ a little voice in his head responded. Inuyasha's face held a WTF? expression.

'How would you know anyway? Plus doesn't she know Kikyo's dead. I killed her myself. She just couldn't go on being the living dead' he shot back in his mind. His expression contorted into one of his famous scowls.

'_Let's just say I've been having lunch with Kagome's voice. Did you know she can tie a cherry stem in a knot with her tongue?'_

'Really? I mean what the heck?'

'_I already told you now think about it that's why Kami gave you a brain. You do have one right. Or is there dough where it's supposed to be?'_

'Hey! Get back here. Don't you leave!' getting no response he took it that his little voice left.

Yesterday you'd forgiven me

But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

He left the well thinking. Not knowing that two days later the well would bring Kagome back to him. Slinking into the nearest tree he began his crazy thinking filled with the little voices' comments nice and rude….mostly rude.

Hold it now and watch the Hoodwink

As I make you stop, think.

You'll think you're lookin' at Aquaman

I summon fish to the dish,

Although I like the Chalet Swiss

I like the sushi'cause its ever touched a frying pan

Hot like Wasabe when I bust rhymes

Big like LeAnn Rimes

Because I'm all about value

Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits

You try to match wits, you try to hold me

But I bust through.

Gonna make a break and take a fake,

I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake

I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavors

Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know

The vertigo is gonna grow

'Cause its so dangerous,

you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad

He had remembered when he laughed at her when she started yelling at him. It was in his eyes too cute. Though he questioned himself about that over and over again. Now that his voice had given him the answers to so many questions he had been asking himself. Especially about his feelings about the miko from the future. It explained why he got so mad when Koga or Hojo talked or flirted with her. Even then he had always smiled, no grinned inside at the sight of her angered face. About a fourth of the times he fought with her was because he did it intentionally just so he could see her mad. Just the way her eyes burned with fire and the way she twitched her nose was just enough to leave his stomach with butterflies.

Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will

I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history of taking off my shirt

Even though so many times he insulted her, and showed no compassion to some people or demons she stayed with him. And all the times he got injured she had treated him. Inuyasha liked the way her face flushed whenever he took of his shirt for her to check and heal. Her blush always gave him a nice tingly feeling, knowing that he was the reason she was feeling that way.

It's been one week since you looked at me

Threw your arms in the air and said "you're crazy"

Five days since you tackled me,

I've still got the rug burns on both my knees

It's been three days since the afternoon

You realized its not my fault, not a moment too soon

Yesterday you'd forgiven me,

And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

Remembering all the times they had alone together always proved to be amusing. He had somersaulted down a steep hill just to cheer her up. Although he pretended it to be an accident they both knew that he had done it purposely, and just the way she laughed when she had thrown her hands in the air and said" your crazy" had made his nouciouness worth it. Even whenKagome had tackled him to the gorund just to make a point, even now had him blushing at the close contact. Still he had the grass stains on his knees.

Chickity China the Chinese chicken

Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'

Watchin X-Files with no lights on

We're dans la maison

I hope the Smoking Man's in this one

Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic

Like Sting, I'm tantric

Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasswa, I make mad films

Okay I dont make films,

But if I did, they'd have a Samurai

Gonna get a set a' better clubs

Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs,

Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing

Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon

'Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes

That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad

Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon will

I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history of losing my shirt

Its been one week since you looked at me

He missed her face, and the sunshine she brought with her to eliminate the dark cloud looming over his head, hell he missed those sit commands. Though he's neva admit it.

Dropped your arms to the sides and said "I'm sorry"

Five days since I laughed at you and said

"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"

Three days since the living room,

We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do?

Two days later he had awoken to Kagome shaking his shoulder. As soon as he had seen his angels face he started to apologize only to find her doin the same.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted, I shouldn't have done that. If you wish to be with Kikyo so be it, but remember I will always be here for you." her voice seemed sad but stern and serious. His face fell. She still thought he love the dirt-head, and that she was dead.

"Kagome, I -it is just, the thing is… Kikyo is dead. I killed her. Do you know why?" his voice altered at the end when his voice came to say Kikyo's name. Seeing Kagome shake her head he went on." its cause I don't love her anymore and it took me until two days ago to find in myself that I love you" it was out. The truth was out. How was she gonna react. Hopefully his annoying little voice was right.

The three years she had been traveling with him those were the three words she had wanted to hear come from his mouth and not anyone else's. She smiled and kissed him. Not caring who was watching. Initially Inuyasha was surprised but quickly went into it, all the passion he had been keeping secretly locked up, even to himself, spilled out. Deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away, both breathless.

"I love you too. Kinda weird that my little voice was right" she said smiling just enjoying the warm embrace of her love. He laughed and enjoyed each other.

"You had-it was-can you really tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue?" his expression was surprised and well happy. True happiness, an emotion he hadn't truly felt for a long time. "Mmhm…I can do a lot more than that with my tongue" Kagome replied seductively. Inuyasha's face lit up and both fell into another passionate kiss.

Yesterday you just smiled at me

'Cause we still got two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,

Birch mount Stadium, home of the Robbie.

A/n yo yo yo. Meeko is back in business wit anotha fanfiction so yall who reading be reviewin cuz it make me feel all warm inside so don't you be forgettin


End file.
